Varicella zoster virus infection (chickenpox) can be devastating in HIV- infected children. This study (ACTG # 265) proposes to study the safety and immunogenicity of live-attenuated varicella vaccine in HIV-infected children ages 12-48 months by monitoring short-term local and systemic reactions, as well as clinical and immunological progression of their HIV.